The Glass Angel
by SimplicityWrites
Summary: Six years have passed since the fateful day Hiyori ran in front of a bus to rescue Yato. There have been changes, setbacks, and plenty of adventures-but their bonds and friendship haven't changed. Yato has been quietly keeping tabs on a new mystery surrounding Hiyori-out of fear, concern, and intrigue-unsure of what it means for her, and especially for their future together.


Notes:

A little key info:

Hanakotoba (花言葉?) is the Japanese form of the language of flowers. In this practice plants were given codes and passwords. Physiological effects and action under the color of the flowers, put into words the impressions of nature and the presence of thorns with the height of tall plants, flowers and garlands of flowers through the various types. Meant to convey emotion and communicate directly to each other without needing the use of words.

( wiki/Hanakotoba)

Namagashi (生菓子?) are a type of wagashi, which is a general term for snacks used in the Japanese tea ceremony. Namagashi may contain fruit jellies, other gelatines such as Kanten or sweetened bean paste. It is beautifully designed in detail using seasonal and natural motifs such as leaves and flowers to reflect the various objects of nature in Japan's four seasons. Namagashi are usually freshly made and contain 30% more moisture than other wagashi. Like other wagashi, namagashi are made of natural ingredients, additives are rarely used.

( wiki/Namagashi)

ENJOY!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

"Don't move, not an inch!" Yato cried out as Yukine began to shift from his current position. Yato's breath was caught in his throat as his hands moved slowly toward their target—his body stiff, eyes opened wide, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in his concentration. A bead of sweat rolled slowly down the side of his face as he leaned further forward.

Yukine rolled his eyes, huffing loudly as he crossed his arms across the table from Yato. His legs wobbled up and down, like flapping wings, as he tried to quell his desire to reach out and slap him.

Yato hummed softly as one of his fingers tapped gently on the side of the tower-carefully popping one of the rectangular pieces of wood out the other side. Delicately, as if his life depended on the success of this move, his fingers grabbed the piece, and slowly pulled it out of the pillar.

"Ha!"

He leaned his body forward as the triumphant shout filled the air—grasping the removed piece tightly in his fist, holding it above his head in victory for a moment, before slamming it down on the table.

Yukine stopped breathing as the tower swayed from the force of Yato's movement...when it finally stilled, he began bending this way and that way to see if he could find a loose piece to remove. Releasing the breath he'd been holding, he reached forward to tap a piece that had some potential. He paused, distracted by motion seen from the corner of his eye, frowning as his vision moved from the tower, slowly across the table to where Yato was practically dancing in place like the game had already been won.

 _Idiot._

Yukine sat up straight, his eyes questioning, when Yato went completely still, and then a slow, wide smile spread across the God's face. It only took a moment for him to realize that there was only one person who brought that kind of smile to Yato. His eyes drifted past Yato's face which had now transformed into a bliss filled countenance-his eyes closed, his slightly pink tinged cheeks peeking out from under his long lashes, his body rising dramatically as he inhaled deeply. Yukine looked past Yato to the doorway just as Hiyori turned to walk up the steps.

 _It's like he has a Hiyori radar or something._

"Good afternoon, Hiyori!" he called out a greeting—her eyes bright and happy when she looked up at him. He muffled a laugh as he watched her stumble a little while she was attempting to quickly take off her shoes. Yukine couldn't help but smile—Hiyori was one of his favorite people, in fact, his closest friend in the whole universe. She was like an older sister to him, someone he could share his feelings, desires, and secrets with. She never betrayed his trust in her, and she always hugged him really tightly and told him words he needed to feel better. When he was overwhelmed, she'd hold him while he cried, and generally took care of him in a way only she could—or maybe it was that it was the only way he would allow anyone to take care of him—either way, Hiyori held a place in his heart no other did. He supposed sometimes that her affection might even be rather motherly—which was fine with him. He didn't have one of those anymore either.

She was like a big ball of many different people to him, and despite when they'd first met he had formed a fast crush on her, infatuated with a girl who would let him stand too close to her, who showed him positive attention—rather, now he felt nothing but a brotherly affection—and was happy with the direction that her friendship with Yato had progressed.

Though he would never admit it openly or verbally unless tortured to do so, he felt like Yato, deserved to be just as happy as Hiyori did. She taught him take a deep breath before he responded to things, to think about how his actions would affect others…to slow down. She made Yato a better person, a better God…and he needed that. His past was screwed up enough that Yukine really believed he'd be completely out of his mind without the positive influences that Hiyori brought into Yato's life.

Plus, he knew they loved each other. It was an oddly strange dance they had going with this whole relationship thing—encompassing years of terribly uncomfortable flirting and all to obvious sidelong glances. They clearly cared a great deal about each other, and he could tell without fully knowing what "love" of a romantic sort actually looked like, not even sure if he'd ever experienced it as a human or not, but certain he'd not approached that level of feeling as a Shinki—he could tell that Yato and Hiyori were certainly as 'in love' as any two people he'd seen in this life. He figured they'd get around to admitting this eventually, in the meantime he'd made a habit of watching their awkward interactions so that he could tease Yato about them when Hiyori wasn't around.

He'd watched Hiyori go from a clumsy, whimsical young girl when he met her at fifteen, to a poised, still somewhat clumsy, yet bright and intelligent, still sometimes a little too whimsical young woman. She was now twenty-one, and in her final year of university. Despite having planned to follow in her father's footsteps and become a doctor—she'd eventually settled on studying to become a teacher and was preparing to graduate in the spring.

"Good afternoon, Yukine!" Having set her shoes to the side of the steps she made her way into the room, carrying a small container in one hand, and a wicker box with handles in the other hand.

She'd come to stand beside Yato, whose eyes popped open the moment she stopped, twisting his body, leaning back slightly, to look up at her where she was standing looking down at him. She was grinning, studying his face, discerning what kind of mood he was in today.

Yato started to speak, his expression softening as his eyes drifted across her face, pausing on the faint pink blush of her cheeks—when suddenly, they snapped to the container in her hand-his sights like a laser beam on it as it appeared to glow and shine in front of him. His eyes widening impossibly further, gasping, one hand moving up to his chest as if to calm his response to what she was holding.

She turned a bit, twisting sideways, causing Yato to lean further back as she moved or risk ending up with his face in her skirt. She quickly set the wicker box down behind her, then straightened back up, now holding the container in both hands directly in front of Yato's excited face.

"HHHHIIIIIYYYYOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIIIII!" He cried out, a whining edge to his voice, as his hands reached forward, gesturing wildly at the container, fingers opening and closing frantically, wanting to snatch it out of her hands but knowing that he wouldn't be given anything if he did that—he'd learned that lesson the hard way.

Hiyori huffed, exaggeratedly, playing on Yato's impatience, while a smile danced at the corner of her lips—she pressed them together to stop the laugh that was bubbling up from escaping as she leaned down over top of Yato, holding the box inches from his nose, "What do you say, Yato?"

"PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE, Hiyoriiiiiiii, pllllleaaaasssseeee!"

Hiyori couldn't help but laugh then, one hand pressing the container into Yato's hand while the other reached out to tousle his hair affectionately before she sat down beside him.

Yato paused for a moment, his eyes glazing over as her hand moved away from his head, clenching them shut, relishing the small gesture from Hiyori—warm fuzzy feelings washing across him—he then pulled the container into his chest, his eyes looking through the clear top to see the brightly colored Namagashi shaped into delicate flowers to reflect the first blooms of spring.

 _Namagashi made just for me by Hiyori! I am such a lucky God._

Instantly, his mind was overflowing with visions of his future, of his temple filled with flowers on all the tables and walls, draping on ribbons and vines from the ceilings. There were red tulips for fame, pink roses for happiness, yellow and red poppies for success and fun, tiger lilies for wealth, and edelweiss for power. The flowers gave the entire throne room an air of both elegance and frivolity. Some of them were shaped into good luck symbols and other words denoting his awesomeness and superiority. Yato had to giggle to himself at the thought of how much he liked the flowers he'd added to his visions since Hiyori had taught him about Hanakotoba.

He spun around the room, arms outstretched as if to give the entire vision a great big bear hug, his eyes filled with happiness as he bounded along beside the tables lining the walls—dozens of them, filled with layers and tiers of platters of precious metals and crystal, each holding rows of Namagashi of all colors and designs, some of them bearing his name, and symbols that represented him—all of them bearing the tiny "H" on the bottom that declared the sweet treat to be a work of art created by Hiyori's delicate hands.

She was standing there, breathtakingly beautiful as the delightful colors of the throne room framed her sweet face. Hiyori and his throne room—was there ever a more perfect vision in all the universe of visions? She was standing there with her arms reaching out for him—wearing a fluffy apron with ruffles and a cute little chef's hat, her cheeks bright under his adulation—and nothing else so far as he could see from his position.

He took a step toward her as if to bring her into his arms, her bright aura begging him to, when the sounds of his worshipers reached through the walls from the courtyard outside. He sighed, long suffering, disappointed he would have to revise his dream for the moment.

 _No one sees her like this except for me._

His vision changed to her being fully clothed, from head to toe in a form fitting sweat suit that matched the style of his own, colored pink, while still wearing the fluffy apron with ruffles on top. She was still just as enticing despite the extra layer of clothing and he couldn't stop himself from squealing excitedly, jumping up and down while hugging Hiyori, her head bobbing against his chest when he lifted her off the floor. He set her back down on her feet, grabbing her hand to drag her with him as he rushed through the center of the room toward the sound of his adoring believers.

Standing in front of the huge entryway to the outside courtyard, he was beaming, his heart filled with joy as he reached forward-swinging the doors open wide to reveal Yatoites screaming his name and throwing their offerings and prayers to him. There was a veritable ocean of worshipers all swooning, and crying out at his appearance, some of them melting into puddles at his feet as they reached out trying to touch him. Wishes floated to him across the vast space, touching his skin delicately as they reached him.

He threw his arm out beside him, pulling his wife, Hiyori, into his side, his other arm sweeping out across the expanse of people, laughing wildly as she kissed his cheek, one foot kicked up in delight. She began talking about how proud she was of him and how she always knew that he was going to be the greatest God of all time.

"He—hehehe—he hehe—hehehehe—he he he—heeee heheee…" Yato's slightly devious, nearly hysterical laughter grew louder and louder as the story played out in his mind, Hiyori throwing herself down at his feet, arms wrapped around his legs, begging him to let her make him more sweet treats.

 _Oh, Hiyori, you are all the sweet treat I need._

Hiyori and Yukine stopped talking as the laughter broke through their conversation about Yukine's homework. They both stared at Yato who was clearly caught up in one of his visions of his "perfect" future.

Before Hiyori could respond, Yukine kicked violently forward under the table, his foot making contact with Yato's knee. Yato's eyes flew open, screeching, his eyes narrowing when he saw Yukine glaring at him.

"What was that for!?"

"You were being an idiot; we're trying to talk here! If you want to fantasize—go upstairs so we don't have to listen to it!"

Yato's eyes widened, his body frozen, his cheeks flaming, feeling as if the word "fantasize" was as slap across the face mixed with serious condemnation…wondering perhaps they could tell what he was imagining somehow. He was considering how to strike back when the trill, ear piercing cry from Kofuku filled the air.

"Hiyorinnnnn! Hiyorriiinnnn!" Kofuku came flying across the house, her feet pounding the floor as she made a leap toward Hiyori the moment she hit the doorway to the room. Within seconds Hiyori was knocked backwards, skidding a few feet as Kofuku landed on her, peppering her with hugs and kisses.

"Hiyorin! You didn't tell me you were coming to see me today!" Kofuku was holding Hiyori's face between her hands, squeezing her cheeks together.

"MMIIImmmfffff…cooommmfff…eeffffffffyyyyddddffffaaaaaffffmmmm…."

Kofuku paused, tilting her head sideways, trying to make sense of what Hiyori had just said.

"She didn't come here to see you," Yato hissed, reaching over to poke sharply at Kofuku's shoulder, the tiny girl tipping sideways and sprawling out onto the floor beside Hiyori, laughing brightly before she sat up, glaring mockingly at Yato.

"You're delusional, this is, after all my temple! Of course, she came to see me!"

Kofuku and Yato both turned their heads to look at Hiyori who had sat up, completely disheveled, her hair a wild tangle on top of her head, her clothes twisted around her body, while she stared straight ahead as if she were in shock.

"Didn't you, Hiyorin?" Kofuku leaned forward so her hopeful face was directly in front of Hiyori's line of sight.

Before Hiyori could respond, Yato had made a loud noise of protest—and when Kofuku turned to look at him, her face crumbled, her bottom lip popping out, trembling slightly as she stared at Yato, her hand lifting slowly to point to the box that Yato was clenching to his chest, "You brought him an offering, Hiyorin?"

"I…I—what?" Hiyori looked at Kofuku's face and then followed her line of site to the box that Yato was crushing to his chest, now curling his entire body around it, his eyes filled with anger at the thought that someone was going to try to pry it out of his hands any second.

"YES, SHE DID!" He bellowed, scooting backwards quickly to move away from Kofuku and her now narrowed eyes. His foot flung out hitting the leg of the table, causing the tower of wood to come crashing down, blocks flying across the surface of the table, scattering across the floor.

"YATO!" Yukine yelled, his hands reaching out instinctively as if to stop the already toppled tower from falling, "You're cleaning that up!" Yukine hissed at Yato, his finger pointing at him and then gesturing to the wooden blocks around the room.

Before the situation could escalate further, Hiyori reached forward, pulling Kofuku's face to turn to look at her, holding up another small box of treats she'd fetched from the wicker basket beside her.

"This is for you, Kofuku."

Hiyori nearly dropped the box from the shrill squeal that came out of the tiny girl, her words bubbling in excitement, "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't forget to bring me some too! I always tell Daikoku that you never forget about me, that's why we are such good friends, Hiyorin!"

Kofuku put the container down on the table, showering Hiyori with more hugs before she scrambled up, grabbing the box, and running out of the room telling them she was going to go share them with Daikoku.

Hiyori laughed as she watched her leave, retrieving another container out and sliding it across the table to Yukine who sat still looking at it quizzically before he reached forward and pulled it to his lap where he stared down at the colorful candies inside. His finger traced the smiley face she'd drawn on top of the box before he looked back up with a small, shy smile of gratitude spreading across his face, dipping his head down in thanks. Hiyori knew he didn't like for people to make a fuss about him so she bent forward to him in return without calling attention to the act.

She glanced down at her disheveled clothing, pulling at her shirt, and skirt and generally tried to put herself back together again, running her fingers through her hair when her eyes landed on Yato. He was sitting in the spot he had scrambled to, his fingers white from clenching the container in his hands so tightly, but his expression was pained, full of sadness while he was staring down at the box in his hands.

Hiyori studied him for a moment, realization dawning, as she scooted on her knees over to sit on her feet in front of him. She reached out, carefully prying the container from his hands. His hands dropped to his lap, lifeless, his head tilting down to where she couldn't see his face.

She snapped off the lid to the container, drawing something out of it carefully, her other hand reaching forward to grab one of Yato's hands. He offered no resistance, so she easily pulled his hand out between them, laying his hand open in the palm of hers and set one of the delicacies she had made onto the palm of his hand.

Realizing she was shaking she dropped her hand out from under his, pulling her hands back to rub them across the skirt of her dress and then wring them nervously in front of her. Yato didn't move, his entire body was stilled, almost as if he had stopped breathing.

Worried, Hiyori whispered as quietly as she could, not wanting the others to think she didn't care as much for them as she did Yato, always considerate about things like that, but also needing to make sure that Yato knew the truth as well, "No one else received this one, Yato-sama."

He stayed frozen for a moment before his hand lifted, huffing out, blowing the hair away from his eyes—they moved slowly up to look at Hiyori, to see if her name for him held sincerity—she met his eyes with a broad smile, her eyes twinkling knowingly. Having found truth there, he tilted his head down so he could look at the orange flower more carefully. His eyes raised to look at Hiyori uncertainly, not knowing the meaning of the flower.

Hiyori pointed her finger at the flower in his hand, "This is a zinnia—it means loyalty."

"Loyalty," he whispered in return, his eyes moving back to the flower in his hand.

She was nearly knocked back when Yato flew to his feet, his hand held high up in the air as if to put the candy zinnia on display for all the world to see—his voice bellowing as if to reach all the way to the heavens.

"My loyal follower, Hiyori has brought her beloved esteemed God a unique one of a kind offering. A singularly exquisite offering that has not been given to any other in the universe. That's because Yato, God of Fortune, has a supremely loyal admirer who would never, ever forget him…and for that matter…"

His speech continued, Hiyori's eyes wide as she watched him prance around the room with the candy as Kofuku and Daikoku came around the corner to see what all the fuss was about. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, wanted to kick herself that she didn't anticipate him having this exact response to the gift.

When he looped around the table to pass back by her she tackled his legs, both arms wrapping around them as he tipped forward, a wild screech filling the air as the candy flew out of his hand and up above them.

"You idiot! Stop bragging!"

"Noooo! MY FLOWER!"

He shifted, twisting to land on his back, dragging Hiyori who still clung to his legs forward as he stretched out and caught the candy before it could hit the ground. He lifted his head up to look down at Hiyori, his eyes narrowed, scowling, "You almost made me drop it!"

"You shouldn't brag so much!" she snapped back at him, trying to get her arms out from underneath the weight of his legs, "It's not becoming of a God!"

He sat up quickly his face moved to be mere inches from hers, his expression serious, "That's exactly what God's do, you should know that by now."

Kofuku was giggling as she came to stand beside them, "He's right Hiyorin, how else do you think a God can get new followers? We have to do quite a lot of bragging…"

A slow sheen of heat moved up Hiyori's neck to cause her face to flush when Yato did not move away from her, she could feel the warmth of his breath as it wisped across her face—his eyes moving slowly while he was watching her response carefully, a grin beginning to form at the sides of his mouth at her discomfort.

She jerked her arms free from underneath his legs, leaning backwards then, shifting her body so her knees came up between them, but then quickly jumped to her feet when she saw Yato's eyes moving down her legs.

She shuffled away to stand beside where Yukine was still sitting, eating his candy, seemingly ignoring everything else that was going on in the room as usual.

"No one here but Hiyori is in a position to worship him though," Yukine spoke softly, rolling his eyes and then lifting his head to glare at Yato, "so it's completely unnecessary in this situation."

Yato huffed, walking on his knees to the table where his open candy box had been set down—placing the orange flower delicately back in it, and carefully closing it before looking up at Yukine, "There's nothing wrong with practice. Besides, it makes Hiyori happy."

Yukine scoffed, leaning his head back to look at Hiyori questioningly. Hiyori shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks pinking a bit at the insinuation.

She took a deep breath so she could correct the direction Yato's words were going, even if there was a grain of truth in what he was saying, it wouldn't do for him to have any more of an inflated ego than he was already carrying at this point. Before she could speak a tingling bell rang outside, and Kofuku darted across the room to rush out the door.

Daikoku shrugged, tossing the dish rag he had been holding across his shoulder as he turned to go back toward the kitchen. Yato reached over to take Hiyoiri's hand as she pulled on Yukine to come along with them—curiosity overtaking the three of them. They stood in the doorway watching Kofuku jumping up and down in the yard, her arms gesturing wildly toward a spot in the sky where a slow light was descending toward her. It was floating gently downward to the yard, and then as it approached where Kofuku was waiting a small form began to appear through the light. Within a few moments, there stood a childlike figure with bright light hair, and porcelain features, dressed in white.

"I come bearing an invitation from the Heavenly Hosts for Kofuku, Goddess of Poverty, and her Shinki Daikoku."

The figure bent forward, head bowing, with a small envelope held on the palms of his hands for Kofuku to take. She reached forward, twirling as she moved, to take the envelope from the child's hand, bubbling with laughter as she ripped the envelope open. She made a squeaking sound and then ran past the trio standing on the steps, nearly knocking them over in her haste, calling for Daikoku.

Yukine elbowed Yato, his expression asking the question, and Yato shrugged, having no idea what any of it was about. The childlike figure had stood back up straight, and they thought he was going to leave, but then he stepped forward, toward the steps where they were standing, bending forward at the waist, eyes to the ground, as he held out another envelope.

"I come bearing an invitation from the heavenly hosts for Yato, God of Calamity, and..."

A loud noise of protest issued forth from deep in Yato's soul, something between a screech and a growl.

"God of Fortune, you mean..." Yato interrupted, stepping down one step toward the figure, his countenance perfecting intimidation. Hiyori reached out her hand to touch his sleeve, concerned about him scaring the child. Yato shook her hand off, turning to look back at Hiyori, winking quickly. She let the breath she'd been holding puff out when she realized he wasn't really being serious, not entirely.

The child's eyes snapped up to look at Yato, his mouth gaping open and closed, clearly not sure how to respond, "I...It...is just that, this is what the address says...the orders were that you were not currently inhabiting your address in Takamagahara but that you were residing here, and it distinctly says directed to 'Yato, God of..."

"FORTUNE."

Yato had stepped down to where the child's face was nearly touching his stomach, bending his body as he squatted down to look up into the child's face, "Please."

The child studied Yato's expression for a moment before he nodded once, then took a step back, drawing his hands back up in front of him again to hold the envelope out to Yato, announcing, "I come bearing an invitation from the Heavenly Hosts for Yato, God of...F-Fortune, and his Shinki Yukine. An addendum of special request has been tagged to your invitation with directive to offer attendance to the half-phantom Iki Hiyori as well."

Yato snapped the letter out of the child's hands, ripping it open violently, shredded pieces of the envelope drifting to the ground around him, "What!?"

His eyes skimmed the words written there, his expression delighted and uncertain at the same time, then looked up at the child again, "Why are they inviting Hiyori?"

Hiyori scoffed, offended that he didn't think she belonged at whatever she was invited to, but he quickly snapped his eyes to her with a warning, before he repeated his question, more firmly, "Why is Hiyori being invited to this event?"

The child stepped backwards as he felt the anger radiating off the God, considering that his actual title—no matter how many ways he would call it something other—was and had remained one of calamity.

"The Goddess Bishamonten submitted a special request to the organizing council to add Iki Hiyori to the registry under your guidance...I-I don't know anything other than that."

"Bishamon?!" Yato's brows furrowed wondering what the Goddess was up to and why she had gone through the trouble of getting Hiyori added to his invitation at all, his mind raced with possibilities but none of them felt like something that led to good.

"I have other deliveries to make, my Lord," the child spoke hesitantly, Yato's head jerked up at the title the child used, smiling brightly, and then standing to pat the child on the head, bowing deeply to the child before he spoke, his voice surprisingly formal and dignified in tone and manner.

"Thank you for your services, young Master, be safe in your journeys."

The child bowed back and then slowly faded into the light and floated away. Yato turned to where Yukine and Hiyori were standing, his expression positively elated.

"No matter why, or for what purpose, it looks like the three of us will be going to the Heavens next week to celebrate the festival of immortality, a special event where the reincarnated Gods of the past twenty years are celebrated. I haven't been invited before because I was not a resident of Takamagahara until now!"

Yukine crossed his arms, scowling, "What kind of 'festival' are we talking about here?"

Yato glanced back down at the invitation skimming the words again, "It is a festival where we wear costumes to hide who we really are in order to be someone else—it is meant to denote how despite the change in reincarnation which effects the outward appearance, the inward is consistently the same."

"Can I really go?" Hiyori asked, twisting her fingers nervously, her tone betraying her excitement at the idea, despite a feeling that maybe Yato didn't actually approve of her going for some reason, "I don't know about it, I haven't met many Gods and the ones I have met either really like me or really, just…really….don't."

Her eyes moved across Yato, who was now standing with the invitation clenched in one hand, the other resting on his hip, staring somewhere past Hiyori, his expression guarded, "Why would Bishamon do this?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like she hates us or something now, right?" Yukine suggested, considering that they had become good friends to them since their turbulent beginnings.

"I suppose not," Yato conceded, his voice still uncertain, "Still—I _would_ have done that, though—I mean, I would have petitioned the heavens…so that Hiyori could attend…"

"Y-you would have?" Hiyori whispered, her eyes wide as Yato looked at her questioningly.

"Of course." Yato said the words firmly, conviction clear, as he passed the invitation over to Yukine who was holding his hand out for it so he could see if there was any further information on it.

Yato stepped forward toward Hiyori, his hands moved out as if to take hers, but he quickly pulled them back to his side, shuffling his feet but maintaining eye contact, "It's my first festival in the Heavens—it seems natural that I would want you to be there."

Hiyori leaned forward bowing slightly, her eyes fixed on a spot just below Yato's chin as she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Notes:

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I am glad I have this ready to start publishing when the fandom is going through such a hard time with Chapter 70. HUGGLES TO ALL OF YOU! 3

THANKS for reading! 3 3 3


End file.
